


Unscathed

by kittywithakeyboard



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One-Shot, also it's weird that all my stories i've posted up til now have been really fluffy and now..., extremely short one-shot, it's literally what the story's about so that's a big warning, like this barely qualifies as a one-shot it's so obnoxiously short, that's not one of the archive warnings but, this., tw: self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittywithakeyboard/pseuds/kittywithakeyboard
Summary: Monsters didn't bleed.Sometimes Alphys wished she could.





	Unscathed

**Author's Note:**

> (ONE MORE TW FOR SELF-HARM BEFORE WE BEGIN.)

Monsters didn't bleed.

Sometimes Alphys wished she could.

The substance, foreign to her, that she'd seen only in her anime seemed so wholly  _ satisfying _ . Real, tangible proof of a wound, that she could see, she could touch, so she could tell she was doing  _ something _ . She longed for something other than the pain- temporary, and only within herself- and the faint scratch marks her claws left. She wanted to see red drops of regret surface, see them stain her lab coat, as messy and  _ real  _ as what she felt. She wanted something to show. Something to show she knew she was awful, she knew she’d hurt people, and she was trying, she was trying, she was trying to make up for it. She was trying, she was trying, she was trying to do to herself even a fraction of what she did to them.  _ She was trying, she was trying, she was trying. _

But she didn't bleed.

There was no justice. There was no closure. 

And no one knew.


End file.
